


Same Page, Different Book

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Hermione suffer from a dearth of discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Page, Different Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [droxy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=droxy).



> Written on 13 March 2012 in response to [droxy](http://droxy.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _lets look at some real life. SS or HG have a schedule that forces them to be workaholics_.

Unspeakables were forbidden by custom, oath, and regulation to discuss their work. Severus had accepted that before taking up with Hermione, not least because his own occasional duties as a Hit Wizard weren't ones of which he could speak. Under the terms of his contract with the Ministry, when called upon, his duties as an administrator, educator, and lover couldn't take precedence over those to which he owed the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

 _At the rate would-be saviours of the wizarding world are popping up_ , he thought, watching the acolytes of the necromancer he'd been tracking construct an altar, _I'll never have dessert again_.

He'd forgotten to tell Hermione that he would be late for dinner, and he knew that if he did make their date, she wouldn't be disposed to engage in any pleasant conversation.

 _Fuck. I need to break this contract before Hermione decides to return to Weasley_.

~*~

Hermione had known when they'd started seeing each other that Severus' duties to Hogwarts and his scholarly pursuits would keep him busy, but as she stood waiting alone, again, for a table at the Gryphon's Foote after a rather stimulating if draining day, she wondered what it would have been like if she'd actually married Ron.

 _He would have been able to set his own schedule at Wheezes, I would have seen more of him, and dinner would most likely always have been waiting for me_.

She didn't want Ron, of course, but what she did increasingly desire was to spend more time with Severus discussing all the interesting things that she was uncovering in her research. Discretion, she found, was not conducive to conversation, which was of great importance to any serious relationship.

 _I have to find another line of work before I bore Severus into leaving me_.


End file.
